winxpediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Fairy and the Beast/Script
This is the script for The Fairy and the Beast. Scene: Solarian palace Scene: Outside Brandon: Hey Sky, you think the girls will find a way out of the palace, huh? Sky: Knowing those girls, they'll get out of there without even a single scratch. (Both hears an explosion) Scene: Aviary Tower Soldier: Prepare for impact. (Solarian guards activates their shield) Bloom: Hurry up! The soldiers are catching up with us! Fast! (Musa releases sound waves in order to open the door) (Birds flies) Soldier: This ends, right here. Bloom: C'mon girls. Let's fly! Soldier: Get the monster! It will tell us what they did with Princess Stella. Everyone ready? (Solarian guards blasts Stella and falls) Stella: Aah! Musa and Flora: *gasp* Musa: Oh no! (Tecna makes a shield; Bloom runs to rescue Stella; Flora gives Bloom a shield) Bloom: The rain is dark magic. It's weakening the shield. (Stella falls) Scene: Outside Bloom: Stella! Girls, help me! (Tecna, Musa, and Flora joins Bloom) Bloom: Stella, hang on. I'm coming! (Tecna, Musa, and Flora gives off a shield by using their magic) Tecna, Musa, and Flora: *gasps* Tecna: C'mon (The Winx flies down safely) Musa: Phew! We did it. Despite this crazy rain. Tecna: I know it was last minute in all, Stella, but how 'bout a 'Thank You' for saving your life. Stella'': I almost wish you hadn't. Look at what's happened to me. (Bloom goes to Stella) '''Bloom: Don't worry, Stella. We'll get you back to your own self, you'll see. (Bloom gives Stella a hug) Flora: Everyone talks about sunny Solaria, but no one mentions this dark rain thing. Stella: I wanna know who did this to me, and why Solaria's getting rained on for the first time. Bloom: You'll find out, Stella. We'll help you. Brandon: You girls alright? (Brandon and Sky head to where the girls are; Stella hides behind the Winx) Stella: Oh no, not now. I don't want Brandon to see me like this. (Stella hides from a tree) Bloom: Everything alright? Sky: Yeah, but we were really worried. Sure glad we found you. Brandon: The party was really getting crazy. What happened? Tecna: Everything's okay now. Don't worry. Bloom: So then, during the commotion, King Radius ordered the guards to arrest us. Brandon: But that's impossible. He is Stella's father. Bloom: Well, uh, Stella couldn't do anything because the King and the guards were under some kind of spell. Flora: We don't know how exactly it all happened. The guards started to chase us, so we ran away without any other choice. Musa: The guards followed us from the Aviary Tower, and then we were able to fly down, and so we're here. (Girls giggles; Guards goes to the garden.) Soldier: There! In the garden! Arrest them! Hurry up! (All soldiers goes into the garden) Sky: Uh... are you telling us everything? Brandon'': Where did Stella go? '''Musa: The guards! (The guards attacks the Winx and Sky and Brandon; the guards surrounds Brandon) Bloom: Sky hold on. Tecna: No, Bloom, don't. They can make it on their own. We've gotta get Stella out of here. (Brandon fights the guards) Bloom: Sky! You and Brandon go to the ship. Here, catch! We'll send you our coordinates, and you'll come to pick us up. Stella: Are they gone yet? Bloom:'' They're keeping the guards busy. '''Stella: Good. Let them distract the guards. I know a secret way out of here. Follow me. Soldier: Soldiers, they're getting away! Send the hounds (Soldiers sends a couple of dogs) Stella: Oh no! They're releasing the hounds of Solaria. Bloom: It's no use trying to use magic against them. It won't work in this rain. Musa: Well then, we'll just have to run faster! (Stella trips off; the hounds circles her; the hounds recognized her smell) Stella: They recognized me despite my looks. My father had given me these dogs for protection. Okay, good dogs, go home now. (The dogs did what Stella said) Bloom: We better go. Sky and Brandon are going to be looking for us. Stella: C'mon. I know the perfect way out of here. Follow me. There's this secret passage I used to take when I wanted to sneak out the palace grounds to go dancing downtown. Here we are. Musa: Ah, Stella, where is it? Do we need a spell or something to see it? Stella: It's in that hollow tree. (Shows flashbacks of Stella's past) Stella: I came across a long time ago. I was just scampering about, you know, being my usual happy self. When suddenly, there it was - a big hollow tree. As I got closer to get a better look on it, I realized it was connected to an underground tunnel that led straight to the fountains of the pala ce. I was so thrilled at my discovery that I decided to tie a little ribbon into one of the tree branches so that I would know which one it was. Neat less to say, I snucked out of this tunnel to go out into dances and parties, one that should might have argue. Bloom: So what are we waiting for, let's go. (All goes inside the tunnel) Scene: Tunnel Bloom: Aww... Flora: I find this tunnel creepy. Musa: Yeah. It looks like some weird animal den. Stella: It was never fun walking through it. '''Tecna: How did you avoid being all dirty? (Shows all the Winx's dirty shoes) Bloom: She probably used some kind of protection spell. Stella: To tell you the truth, I don't remember all this mud. Who that bottle neck for that matter? (Note: Unsure of Line) Bloom: How do we get through there? Tecna: According to my scanner, the bottle neck isn't that deep. Bloom: We'll go one at a time. Carefully. Tecna: I'll go first. Bloom: Alright. (Tecna goes out of the bottle neck) Musa: Great! Now our dresses match our shoes. Right Stella? Stella: Girls, help! I'm stuck. Musa: It's Stella. She can't get through. We've gotta help her. C'mon! Stella: I don't care how. Just get me out of here! (All pulls Stella out) Stella: Finally. Thanks you guys. (Earth rumbles) Stella: Lucky for us. This portion of the tunnel held up. Let's go. (Stones fall out from the ceiling; a giant rock is rumbling; the Winx runs) Stella: This wasn't here before. It looks like someone or something dug another tunnel. Tecna: Stella we gotta make a decision. Bloom: Okay, imagine there's a party, which one are you going to take? Stella: Left. Let's definitely go left. More coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 scripts Category:RAI Scripts